Products are packaged for a variety of retail and commercial purposes, such as for example, for storage, transportation, and display. One type of package known in the art is display card and blister packaging. This type of packaging is used for many products, including, for example, padlocks, such as key operated padlocks and combination padlocks. Conventional packaging typically encapsulates or surrounds the entire product and is sealed closed to prevent removal of the product, for example, to inhibit or deter theft of the product from a retail location. However, this type of packaging, designed to prevent removal of the product from the packaging at the store, may also make it difficult or time consuming for a consumer to remove the product from the packaging after purchase. Also, with most or all of the product encapsulated by this conventional packaging, pre-purchase inspection of the product by a consumer may be inhibited, as a potential buyer may be unable to see or feel many or most of the surfaces of the product.